duskdiverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusk Diver
|release = March 26, 2019 (early access) |genre = Action Role-playing game |modes = Single player |rating = |platform = PC PlayStation 4 Nintendo Switch |website = Dusk Diver Steam }} Dusk Diver 酉閃町 is a 2019 single-player action role-playing game developed by JFI GAMES and JERA, and published by JFI GAMES. Store description "This anime touch action game with stories base on Ximending. Players can carry on the phantom slaying adventures and fight along with guardians as story progresses. In game, you can experience the swiftness from the chain attacks and the fun of varies tactical skill combinations!"Steam Store description Background "In the concepts of mortal humans, the Gods reside in the sacred place named Kunlun. The Phantoms, in the mortal imaginations, were born in Dimension of Chaos. To mortal humans, the dimensions of the Gods and the Phantoms were distant but familiar. "Ximending, a crossroad of ancient and modern, where history and fashion intertwine; noisy and clamorous. And for that reasons, this place is full with endless vigor and also attracted the Gods and the Phantoms to set foot here. "As the time goes, the energy of different dimensions converges, resulting in an appearance of an unstable dimensional rift. This unpredictable rift became one of the possibilities for the Dimension of Chaos (Phantoms) and the Human Realm (Human) to connect and to travel to the Kunlun. For this, the troubled Kunlun has decided to vigorously intervene such phenomenon. "Thus, everyday afternoon from 17:00 to 19:00, so called the moment of dusk from the legend; is when the energy flows tend to become chaotic and violent. It is trivial for the Phantoms and the Mortals to enter the Kunlun realm unintentionally. Therefore, the Kunlun has named such dimension as Youshanding."Dusk Diver website Gameplay The protagonist of Dusk Diver is a high school-aged girl named Yang Yumo. The game world is made up of two dimensions, a realistic adaptation of the city of Ximending (a city in real-world Taiwan), and Youshanding. Much of the game focuses on the protection of Ximending by killing invading demons. Players can make use of both light and heavy attacks when in combat, and can summon guardians with special combat abilities. As players explore the city of Ximending, they can also eat at local restaurants to boost their attributes. Characters *Bahet – CV: Masahiro Yamanaka (JP) / Shao-Lun Lu (MR.XY) (TW) *Boss – CV: Arisa Shida (JP) / Jui-Chin Wang (TW) *Le Viada – CV: Atsumi Tanezaki (JP) / Angel Lin (TW) *Leo – CV: Ryota Takeuchi (JP) / Poko Ko (TW) *Liu Yusha – CV: Yuina Yamada (JP) / Amber Guo (TW) *Nemea – CV: Keito Mizukiri (JP) / Giiny Shen (TW) *Yang Yumo – CV: Rina Sato (JP) / Hsuan-Ming Mu (TW) System requirements Minimum *OS: Windows 7/Windows 10 64Bit *Processor: Intel Core i5-6400 *Memory: 4 GB RAM *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 750 *DirectX: Version 11 *Storage: 5 GB available space Recommended *OS: Windows 10 64Bit *Processor: Intel Core i5-7600 *Memory: 8 GB RAM *Graphics: NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1050ti *DirectX: Version 11 *Storage: 5 GB available space Gallery Yang Yumo Combo.jpg Leo Summon Attack.jpg Bahet Summon Attack.jpg Le Viada Summon Attack.jpg Battle Basics.jpg Guardians Attack.jpg Ximending.jpg Youshanding.jpg Combo System.jpg Bond System.jpg Growth System.jpg D.ARMS Initiation.jpg Videos Dusk Diver - Announcement Trailer PS4 DuskDiver PV EN References Category:Dusk Diver